


Together Alone

by MamaRaisedNoBitch



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RaPr, Slow Burn, War, parr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaisedNoBitch/pseuds/MamaRaisedNoBitch
Summary: Elite Cadet Purple was always on top of the ranks. Whatever he wanted, he had it. People treated him with respect and fear. Except, Red. Red was Purple's rival. He was as good as Purple and as tall as him as well. They absolutely despised each other ever since smeethood. This pooling hatred will never go away, right?Upon a mission as Elite Soldiers, they find themselves stranded in the wilderness of an enemy planet as their entire team was eliminated in an ambush. They have no means of communication, transportation and food. They must work together to survive and soon they find out that they weren't so different and definitely were not alone at the top.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Blood And Hope

Blood. That's all Purple could see.  
Blood. That's all Purple could smell  
Blood. Blood absolutely everywhere.

Everything was spinning in Purple's mind as the metallic smell of blood invaded his nasal cavity. He felt dizzy as his entire point of view was covered in candy pink blood. That blood was his teammates', he felt his squidlyspouch turn as he saw one of his teammates decapitated and another one with her guts spilling on the outside. So many lives taken on this mission, so many lives who where deprived from their right to live. Purple sprinted outside of the camping site and into the woods without getting noticed. They've been caught like sleeping rabbits in a field full of dogs. If it wasn't for that idiot commander who decided to set camp in an open area, they would have never been ambushed by the Callnowians. Those people were absolute savages, in their tribe they displayed the heads of their defeated enemies to a totem that they dedicated to their Gods. It was pure brutality, such an undeveloped race yet, here they are, everyone Purple knew was now dead.

An Elite soldier shouldn't be afraid, but Purple didn't care anymore, he felt his entire world collapsing as a flood of tears came down his eyes, he kneeled down and hid his head into his hands. He couldn't bear the sight of his fellow soldiers being slaughter like animals and displayed like a trophy for those savages.

His antenna shot up as he heard movement behind the bushes. This was his end huh? One of the Callnowians must've heard him and now he was going to join his teammates. But instead, the spear he thought that would pierce him never came. Instead he felt himself get dragged by a hand with 3 claws. Purple looked up and saw an Irken! He wasn't alone! He wasn't alone on this disgusting cold rock. The mysterious Irken dragged Purple to the shore of the place they were camping, just a few meters away, they should be safe there. The shore was protected by a large cliff and caves that were washed up by the sea throughout the years.

They climbed down the cliff and settled in one of the caves. It was filthy, moss everywhere and everything was moist. He couldn't tell much of the features of the mysterious Irken that saved his life only that they had red crimson eyes that shined through the darkness. Soon the figure took out a few sticks and dry leaves they apparently collected from the forest and tried to start a fire so they could stay warm for the night.

As the other irken managed to create a spark and start a fire, Purple finally saw who it was... 

Shit...

Out of all the irkens that managed to survive it HAD to be him...

Red  
That narcissistic idiot Red.

Red seemed surprised by the sight of Purple as well, he definitely did not want to be stuck with that whiny moron in this poor excuse of a planet.

Purple slowly backed up, he was not in the mood to start a fight with him and definitely not in the mood to beat him up. He was shocked from what he saw earlier and it was absolutely clear that he couldn't even speak, especially to Red out of all people.

Red otherwise, despite his hatred for Purple, though that being with him only increased his chances of survival, he needed Purple's ability to aim bulls-eye and stealthiness and Purple needed Red's strength and ability to remain calm in dangerous situations like this. They needed to work together if they both wanted to survive, they needed to put their differences aside for the sake of their lives.

Red noticed that the place that Purple was sitting at had fresh blood, was he bleeding or was it from someone else? Purple was holding his arm ,which was also covered in blood, and he seemed to be in pain too despite his blank expression  
"You alright? You seem to be bleeding" Red asked, he wasn't super interested in how Purple was but now, he was the only irken left alongside himself, they had no food, no vehicle and no weapons. They were stuck there until the empire sent an investigation team to see what is going on there. They would probably sent someone for them if they realised that their commander hadn't reported to Almighty Tallest Miyuki for over a week, hopefully they would come for them quickly, they needed to be sneaky yet visible enough for the investigation team to see them and pick them up. It would be an almost impossible mission, but Irkens are known for doing the impossible. They started from the weakest race of the known universe,yet now they are the most powerful military force that has conquered the majority of the galaxies.

Silence... Unbearable silence.

Purple didn't answer Red's question, instead he stared emptily at the floor. Red waited for any answer but instead Purple remained silent.Ugh! That fucking idiot, did a Callnowian Soldier bite off his tongue or something? Red decided to ask that moron once more in case his dumb brain didn't catch up .

"Purple, if you don't speak I can't tell if you're hurt or not, I don't care about your well being in general but we need to survive and go back to the armada in one piece. So please tell me are you hurt or not. We can't loose much time and you being injured and if your wound gets infected it will slow us down, we need to act fast"

Red was careful to not raise his voice as much as he would like to, since they weren't completely alone, Callnowians could still be roaming around searching for them and making a loud sound could alert them. With that, Purple finally decided to reply to Red's simple question 

"T-they got my arm, it's alright though"  
He didn't show any emotion in his voice and neither dared to look somewhere else, he felt and looked like an empty shell of the irken he once was. Seeing so many spilled guts and so much slaughter traumatised him so much that he could almost still hear his teammates screams, and he felt like he could still hear the sound of flesh being torn to pieces.  
Red approached Purple to try and see if his wound was infected or something of a serious manner. He needed Purple whole if they both wanted to survive and they couldn't afford to slow down if Purple got a stupid infection from the bacteria that roamed this filthy planet.

Purple was still bleeding, and he was bleeding bad. If they didn't stop the bleeding he would die from blood loss instead of an infection.

Red tore a piece of his cloth and tied Purple's wound to stop the bleeding. He was concerned if Purple was pale from the blood loss or the shock. He made sure to apply pressure in his wound too and hoped that it would stop soon and not get infected.

Purple couldn't seem to care that much, he didn't even thank Red he just sat there, playing back and forth the scene of the slaughter in his mind. What went so wrong that their entire team was killed like that. How did this happen and why did this happen. however, Purple had only one question that maybe Red could answer "A-are there any of us left?" he asked, still trembling under his own words.  
"No, I searched the entire area. None of them could have fled that far without being caught so we're the only ones left, I assume..." he sighed, Red was disappointed in himself that he couldn't manage to save anyone else except for that pathetic excuse of an Irken soldier. He was disappointed in himself that he couldn't save all of those lives, or any or any of those lives. He was disappointed in himself for fleeing. Red was an absolute coward, he fled in the moment he was supposed to stay put, he fled the moment he was supposed to fight for his life, The Tallest and The Irken Empire. But, he fled, he ran and cried. He wasn't a brave hero, he wasn't a strong soldier... He was a foolish coward that failed The Empire, that failed The Tallest and failed himself. 

He wanted to believe that he was brave, he wanted to believe that he was strong, but instead... he was hopeless and afraid. He was afraid that they wouldn't make it, that he himself wouldn't make it.

However, there was a little spark, a little fire burning inside of him. It was little but it would grow, it just needed time. That little fire was...

Hope

His hope that they would make it, his hope that they could crush those savages to a pile of dust. His hope that he could redeem himself in his own eyes.

When he found Purple that little spark of hope appeared, he wasn't alone in this mess. If it wasn't for Purple he would probably just give up, give up his dreams and give up his aspirations, he hated to admit it but he was, for the first time, glad to see Purples face.

He needed Purple, and Purple needed him, they needed to put their differences aside and work together, they needed to prepare. Purple was whiny, lazy and childish at times but maybe he could tolerate his annoying character for a while... How long would it take them after all? A week? 

It was his only chance now. His only hope, his only hope that they could survive this and go back to the massive. His only hope that he could take revenge for his fallen comrades.

Sometimes, hope doesn't come in a golden chariot with white horses and a knight with a goldenrod armour. It sometimes comes in the form of a person covered from head to toes with foreign blood, in the form of a terrified soul that just wants to live, in the form of an annoying soldier with dumb motives. It sometimes comes in the form of a purple eyed irken he despised for as long as he could remember.

They could do this.

They could do this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------Author Notes-------  
> Hello and thank you so much for reading this first chapter of a mess I've made here! Keep in mind that I'm writing this calamity of a fan-fiction at 3 am and my brain isn't functioning well so there might be a lot of mistakes. Also the premise is kinda dumb and so is my writing style but i'm here to improve and have fun :D Anyways thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next one <3 Criticism is always appreciated also idk how to work with this site lol so y e a]


	2. Barriers

-Irken Military Training Planet, Devastis, 30 Years In The Past-

Breath in...

Breath out...

Strike.

Red felt adrenaline rush into his veins as the final battle was almost coming out to an end. He was going to win, he was going to become an Elite Soldier. If he just could deal a final blow to his opponent he was going to get a golden ticket to one of the best military forces of the Irken Empire.

Just a little more...

Breathe in...

Breath out...

Strike.

The crowd cheered as his opponent fell face first on the dirt of the arena. It was a humiliating defeat for him but a glorious victory for Red, he did it... He did it! It took him a hot second to realise what he had accomplished despite overthinking it. He is an Elite Soldier, he is now ready to become a valuable member of of the Irken Empire. He was going to be strong, he was going to be determined and he was going to be brave.

-In A Seaside Cave On Planet Callnowia, Present Day-

Brave...

The word brave was bitter to his tongue like poison. He was not strong, he was not determined and most importantly of all he was not brave.

He feared for his life more than anything. But, fear never stopped a soldier right?

Red sighed and looked over at Purple, he still looked pale. Maybe he needed to rest for a little while, after all he could keep watch for the night in case something bad happened. He doubted anything would happen though, the night seemed peaceful, maybe a little too peaceful...

Red swallowed his pride and decided to talk to that idiot.

"You seem pale, you should try and rest for a while, I'll keep watch don't worry"

Red doubted that Purple would actually listen, not because he was stubborn, but because of what he's seen. He was restless himself too after seeing the bloodshed that was displayed over him just a few hours ago.

Purple in response huddled closer to the fire as an attempt to warm himself up in this cold night but didn't try to sleep, he couldn't take those horrible images of his teammates being slaughtered like animals out of his mind. Red didn't expect him to do so either.

He almost felt sympathetic about him, he did hate his guts but they were in a similar situation now, and besides, they needed to put their differences aside. Right?

Maybe if Red could distract Purple from his thoughts he would feel better, maybe strike a conversation with him? About what thought? He didn't knew him at all... Maybe that was an opportunity to get to know him... Yes that's it!

"He um... So what are you planning on doing after we finish our Elite training. Are you gonna be an invader or something?"

That was definitely not an appropriate way to start a conversation with him, taking into account the situation they were both in. But perhaps, it could help Purple relax and think about something else than his teammates being slaughtered .

Purple sighed but decided to break the silence from his own side too.

"Well, if we're able to finish our Elite training, I'd like to become a researcher... I- I don't think I belong to the battlefield after... today's events"

Then the Purple eyed Irken fell into silence once again.

"Well, I think we can make it, and hey, maybe you'll be a good fighter in the future, who knows. People change... I guess"

People change...

Maybe they both needed to change. Maybe they should swallow their pride and cooperate with each other, maybe they could treat each other, nicer than they used to. As equals.

Red moved closer to the fire as the night was getting colder, the wind was picking up speed too... 

"The wind's picking up speed, that can't be good... The clouds are slowly starting to cover the moons too, we might have a storm soon..."

Purple didn't reply to this statement either.

Think, Red, think.

What could you possibly ask an Irken you barely know. Yes you did beat the shit out of each other in the academy but that's in the past. You need to make a new start now, a new beggining.

" Uh, how's your wound. Did the bleeding stop?"

That was kinda dumb, way to go Red, but that might break the bone shattering silence, right?

"It's fine"

Purple looked over to the side as he gazed to the beach, it was a beautiful sight, yet just at the place above them, he had witnessed one of the most gruesome and goriest sights in his entire life. Odd how some things just don't fit...

Red thought of a new topic to try and ask Purple... Maybe he had a plan on what to do tomorrow and how to get supplies? Ugh, why was this so difficult for him?

"Do you have any ide-"

"Just shut up already... I don't wanna talk right now and especially to you... Do you think you can chit-chat with me after what happened? Do you think you can just talk to me like you don't know me at all? I know you Red as well as you know me. You are an egotistical filthy worm who won't even bother thinking what someone else feels. You think I don't know how much of a huge ass you are? I've known you for years, Red. You've beat me up, I've beat you up, there's nothing more, you've been nothing but a fucking burden and obstacle to me, my whole life. You're always in my way of becoming the best Elite and the tallest Irken of our current generation. So shut up, Red. I don't wanna hear your voice and I don't want your help in any way."

Red didn't respond, didn't show any signs of emotion at all, he just got up, and left.

Red walked towards the thick forest circling the campsite, he needed some time alone. What if all the things that Purple said were true, what if he really was egoistic

No, he wasn't egoistic, he tried to help him, he saved his pathetic ass from getting killed and offered him a chance to live. He could just see him lost and injured in the woods and leave the exact moment instead of taking care of him. He didn't even thanked him after saving him from blood loss and a possible infection, but no, instead he had to talk to him like he did absolutely nothing. At least he isn't the one who's petrified inside a discussing, filthy and mossy cave in the enemy's territory.

If he didn't wanna talk, fine, if he didn't even care about him, fine. But can't he just, help the situation a little? Sure, they hated each other but can't he see they're in a life or death situation? They needed each other in order to survive, if Purple wanted to play it all tough and a lone wolf, fine. He can have his ways. Red could survive on his own after all, and besides he didn't have to worry about someone else than his own self.

Red murmured under his breath, cursing Purple for being such an asshole towards him, even after helping him. 

"Why did I even bother talking to that moron. Why did I even bother helping him too! He can die alone and get hurt as much as he likes. I don't care either way"

Red, soon realised, he had ventured a bit too much from their camping location... Where on Irk was he? There was no sign of the ambushed camp, no sign of anything to be exact. It was just a forest with oddly tall trees, thick bushes and tall grass. It was starting to get to him, the forest had an eerie vibe. It felt like the leaves would suddenly come to life and try to feast on his flesh. He was almost certain in a way that he was being watched, as if the forest itself had a million eyes pinned on him, staring at him, observing his every move...

Then suddenly-

Crunch-

Something made a sound from behind him. Was someone following him, was it Purple, was it a Callnowian or maybe an Irken. Red stopped dead on his tracks as he felt his pulse quicken. Adrenaline rushing to his veins as his mind tried to decide between fight or flight. He needed to run... No h-he needed to hide.

No.

He wasn't going to run again, he wasn't going to be a coward and go running back to Purple. He wasn't going to hide until eventually they found him. He was going to fight and he was going to be victorious. He was going to kill every single one Callnowian and bring justice to the murderers of his fallen teammates.

Soon an arrow came piercing his back. Red took out a pocket knife he had with him... Damn it, if only he had brought more gear.

Now it wasn't the time to feel sorry, he needed to fight for his own life.

He soon spotted a Callnowian archer aiming at him, Red charged at him piercing the savage's chest with his knife. He was soon covered with green blood from his enemy. Another Callnowian fell from the tree above holding a spear, Red tried taking on him as well using his previous method, that seemed to work to the other, but failed. They had hit his shoulder and he was bleeding badly. He hissed in pain as he felt his vision blur.

No...

He was strong, he was determined and most importantly he was brave...

He clenched his fists around his knife and rammed towards his attacker.

Breath in...

Breath out...

Strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------Author Notes-------  
> Thank you for reading this next chapter of my abomination! This one is a little shorter and took more time cuz I got sick and I somehow managed to get an allergic reaction at the same time so I couldn't concentrate that much. On a side note I'll try to update this... thing, more often. Hopefully my 1 brain cell will decide to actually be productive and update this fic sooner. Anyways, once again thank you for reading this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one <3


End file.
